goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother deleted scenes
Transcript *(June 16, 2018) *is giving out his speech. *Marth: We're going to have a total solution to the Save-Ums problem! The answer is clear for Elephant012! IT MEANS TOTAL ELIMINATION!!! TOTAL DISCRIMINATION!!! THIS MEANS THE EXCLUSION AND MASS EXTERMINATION OF THE SAVE-UMS RACE FROM THE PLANET EARTH!!!! It means much more!! We shall do everything we can to make Sophie the Otter very powerful and help her eradicate the Save-Ums race and the Save-Ums underworld just like Shimajirō Shimano and his friends root out criminals in their home island in Japan! We will fight the Save-Ums race with fire, Japanesefying radiation, rockets, missiles, sword and bullets! The result will be certain AND WE SHALL PUT A PERMANENT END TO THE SAVE-UMS RACE FOR GOOD AND WIPE OUT EVERY SINGLE SAVE-UM FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET EARTH BECAUSE THEY'RE NOTHING BUT FILTHY STALKERS, GYPSIES, PREDATORS, PSYCHOPATHS, MASS SHOOTERS, RETARDS, IDIOTS, RAPISTS, GAYS, WHORES, MURDEROUS THIEVES, SAVAGE BRUTES, THUGS, SERIAL KILLERS AND TERRORISTS!!! WE SHALL BRING HAPPINESS TO EVERY GOOD USER!!! FOR THE SAVE-UMS RACE, IT'S COMPLETE ANNIHILATION!!!! *to: A large city in Afghanistan. U.S., British, Irish, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, Belgian, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, German, Greek, Canadian, Mexican, Argentinean, Brazilian, Egyptian, Israeli, Australian, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Indonesian, Indian, Singaporean, Filipino, Malaysian and Afghan elite forces, Afghan security and government forces and the Afghan police are in full-scale combat with al-Qaeda, ISIS and the Taliban. Hundreds and thousands of Save-Ums are fighting al-Qaeda, ISIS and the Taliban, killing hundreds and thousands of ISIS, Taliban and al-Qaeda members. *Male U.S. Marine: Taliban forces inbound! Keep fighting! *Male U.S. Elite Commando: Aqua, head to the next Afghan city and eliminate Taliban forces! *Male Save-Um: Yes, sir. *Male U.S. Elite Commando: Yes, Selkie? *Selkie: The time has come. Executive Order 66! *Male U.S. Marine: It will be done Selkie. *Female U.S. Marine: Our new enemies are the Save-Ums race! *Male British Soldier: Roger that! *Male U.S. Marine: *British, Irish, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, Belgian, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, German, Greek, Canadian, Mexican, Argentinean, Brazilian, Egyptian, Israeli, Australian, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Indonesian, Indian, Singaporean, Filipino, Malaysian and Afghan elite forces, Afghan security and government forces and the Afghan police began to target the Save-Ums and began opening fire on them at full maximum power. *Male Save-Um: *to: The Philippines. U.S., British, French, Italian, German, Greek, Belgian, Danish, Norwegian, FIilipino, Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese Elite commandos, Filipino government and police forces and the Save-Ums are in close combat with both rebel groups and ISIS insurgents. *Male Save-Um: Come on!! *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male Filipino Elite Commando: (Translation: It will be done, Selkie.) *to: Columbia. U.S., Columbian, Mexican, Japanese, Taiwanese, South Korean and NATO Elite forces are in close combat with drug cartels, paramilitary groups and left-wing guerillas. *to: The skies of Nigeria. U.S., Nigerian, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese and Singaporean forces are fighting Boko Haram. We see a large swarm of over 1,800,000 U.S., Nigerian, Japanese, Singaporean, South Korean and Taiwanese F-15s. *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male U.S. Air Force Pilot: It will be done Selkie. *F-15s began firing their high power laser blasters and heat seeking missiles at the 1,000,000 Save-Ums Zoomers, shooting them down and causing them to crash into thousands of large Boko Haram camps, killing 980,000 Boko Haram members. *to: Somolia. Somolian, U.S., British, French, Italian, German, South Korean, Taiwanese and Japanese elite commandos are on motorcycles fighting ISIS and other terrorist groups. *Selkie: Executive Order 66! *Male French Elite Commando: Ce sera fait, Selkie. (Translation: It will be done, Selkie.) *Somolian, U.S., British, French, Italian, German, South Korean, Taiwanese and Japanese elite commandos began firing their motorcycles' rapid fire laser blasters at the Save-Ums speeders, taking out 40 of them. *to: Central African Republic. U.S., Central African Republic, NATO, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese and Singaporean elite forces are in close combat with terrorist groups. Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Call of Duty stories